


平生欢喜

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 愿你平生所有的欢喜，都能成全最好的自己。
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	平生欢喜

01

杨九郎第一次看见张云雷是他在路边打扫落叶的时候。秋天叶落纷纷杂杂堆在地上，总有淘气的人路过将落叶扬起，凭空增加了打扫的人的工作量。

就是在杨九郎抱怨自己好不容易扫了一下午的落叶又要重头再来的时候，张云雷出现在了他的眼前。

空中还扬着片片秋叶，那身姿挺拔的人就那么入了杨九郎的眼，让他难以忘怀。

军人有骨，举手投足，杨九郎就是渴望成为这样的人才义无反顾的进了军队。看见张云雷的那一刹那，他懂得了自己想要追求的是什么。

这样的会面哪怕只有几秒，张云雷甚至都没有看见他，杨九郎依然给自己定下了个决心和目标——向张云雷靠近。空中飞舞的落叶就是他的见证者，又像是童话世界里主角相遇的气氛营造者。

当晚杨九郎就写了入队申请书，随后也立刻就被否决退了回来。理由是没有扫好道路两边的落叶。

妈的。

02

张云雷扫着名单，脸色越来越冷。这一届的新兵让他失望，报上来的体测结果也不尽如人意，一群养尊处优里出来的废铜烂铁，急需修理。

张九龄在一旁看着张云雷的脸色一点一点的变化，他已经在一波又一波的废铜烂铁里学会了镇定自若，收拾他们也变成了独有的乐趣。

他从口袋里掏了根烟，刚要咬住就被张云雷拿走了。他带着幽怨的眼神看着张云雷，默默地撇了嘴。

“以身作则，不许抽烟。”张云雷把烟扔给了他，“不是我急，是队里缺人，你那队里是有王九龙这个得力助手了，可是我呢？”

“你别急啊，我看这群新兵蛋子里，也不是全都不能看。”张九龄摸了摸唇，像是在回味烟卷的味道，“你要是想试试，改明儿个我帮你试试这群人。”

“怎么试验？”张云雷皱着眉头看着张九龄。

“我最喜欢的就是折磨人了。”张九龄回了一个挑眉给张云雷，笑着拿走了张云雷手中的花名册。

嗯，杨九郎？

跑完长距离负重跑之后所有人都怨声载道，喘着粗气仿佛捡了两条命回来。自家的队长看着这场景冷着脸没讲话，倒是隔壁队的队长，拿着花名册臭脸到像是谁欠了他八万块钱一样。

“想要在军队里崭露头角，佩戴勋章，怎么能够这么点困难就怨声载道的呢！”张九龄吹了一声哨子，“从头站好，再来五公里。”

在一片哀嚎声中，张九龄的声音格外清晰：“谁第一个跑完，谁有奖励。”

杨九郎擦了擦头上的汗，咬着唇重新站上了起跑线。他好不容易能够进了张云雷的队里，为此他连续扫了一个月的落叶，他不可能放过这个机会。

哨响，又一轮的挥汗如雨。

张云雷没想到第一个到达终点的是杨九郎。第一圈跑下来张云雷就注意到了杨九郎，负重跑讲究匀速，调整呼吸，但是杨九郎一开始就用了全力，排在前面。张云雷觉得杨九郎是年轻气盛，没尝过苦，几圈下来也理所当然地被落在了后面。

按照张九龄的原话说，杨九郎最后那几百米的时候真像打了兴奋剂一样，也不知道想到了什么跑的比谁都快。张云雷在终点等着，在杨九郎腿软的时候一把扶住了他，把他身上的重物一一解下来，对着他露出一个淡淡的笑容。

这不是就试出来了吗，张九龄把花名册还给张云雷，在众人幽怨的目光中扬长而去，头上又多了一个让人闻风丧胆的名号。

还是张队长比较温柔。

杨九郎调整好呼吸，抬起头来看着张云雷。近看张云雷更能看出他的风骨来，眉眼清澈，柔中有刚，有足够让人惧怕的威严也有体贴关怀的满目温情。

他咽了咽口水，站直身体：“队长，请问奖励是什么？”

“什么？”张云雷有些荒唐地看着杨九郎，“你再说一遍？”

“张九龄说，谁第一个到谁有奖励。”杨九郎大声喊着。

“你叫人隔壁队长什么？”张云雷被他逗笑了。

“张九龄。”杨九郎依旧大声喊着。

“下午训练完到我那去。”张云雷眯着眼睛，仔细瞧了瞧杨九郎。

03

张云雷没想到杨九郎会真的来。队长的话随便说说，谁当真谁就是傻子。新兵单纯，最适合拿来锻炼他们，没想到遇上个执拗的主。

杨九郎站了半天都不见张云雷说话，他双手贴着裤缝认真站着，眼睛却到处瞄，要把这里看个遍。张云雷午睡刚起，床上的被窝还乱着没有叠，正在屋里洗脸的张云雷看了一眼杨九郎，随意抓了一把头坐了下来。

“去，帮我床上的被子叠好。”张云雷指了指被子，自己倒了杯茶。

“好嘞。”杨九郎被子叠到一半才想起来，回头看向品着茶的张云雷。他是来要奖励的，怎么就先被指使着干起活来了。

“队长，我是来领奖励的。”

“队长？”

张云雷像是没听到，并不理他。也有可能是故意不理他，晾着他。本来说要给奖励的也不是他张云雷。杨九郎看着张云雷喝了一口又一口的茶，叹了口气，行了个队礼准备回去。

“为什么喊隔壁队的队长全名？”张云雷的声音在杨九郎的脚迈出去的最后一秒响了起来，杨九郎收回了脚，转过身来看向张云雷。

“诶？”杨九郎反映了几秒，“哦，我不是他队的，我心里的队长只有一个。”

“少放屁，谁教你要拍马屁的？”张云雷冷着脸道。

“不是拍马屁，我只服我觉得很厉害的人。”杨九郎攥着裤子衣角看着张云雷。

张云雷没讲话，看着杨九郎。在这群新兵里不注意到杨九郎很难，他从一进队里就与他人不同，不抱怨不计较，每一次考核里居于中上游，不算出众但却是一块好苗子。

更可贵的是他的爆发力。你不知道他有多大的忍耐力，能够有什么样的潜力。

就像今天的负重跑步。

“说吧，想要什么奖励。”张云雷把茶杯放下来，换了一只腿翘着，看向杨九郎。

心心念念的人就在自己的面前，弯着嘴角问他想要什么。杨九郎表面镇定，内心却是慌张，他听到了自己的心跳，快速有力，所有的血都往上冲。

他的大脑和下意识，都在让他做一件他梦寐以求的事情。

杨九郎提步走过去，捧起他的脸，飞快地亲了张云雷的嘴唇。

张云雷来不及反应，亲完的人大声说着对不起撒腿就跑，眉梢眼角可没有什么愧疚的意思，神采飞扬。

这就是想要的奖励？张云雷摸了摸自己的嘴巴，似笑非笑地盯着门口消失的身影。

04

枪，握着的时候肩膀后拉，持枪一侧的腿退后一步，侧转30到45度左右。不能握太紧，也不能握太松，保证后座力，不要伤到自己。

张云雷看着自己面前一排的新兵，检查着每一个人的动作，在杨九郎面前站住了脚。杨九郎握枪的姿势标准，但撑不住时间，如果对着靶打出去，很容易震到自己。张云雷皱着眉头按住他枪的位置，帮他调整好角度，抬眼看着杨九郎。

杨九郎脑袋上都是汗，握着枪的那只手被张云雷碰着，一下子就晃了神，不自主地看向张云雷。不出所料地被打了后脑勺，被呵斥了一句不专心。

看见他能够专心才怪。杨九郎腹诽了两句，努力把自己的注意力拉回来。

“新一轮测试，”张云雷笑道，“老规矩，各凭本事。谁成绩好谁有糖吃，我喜欢有实力的人，不喜欢软蛋。”

“那你喜欢我吗！”人群中不知道谁先喊了一句，进队以来张云雷没怎么发过火，清冷温柔，给了队里一种可以乱撩的错觉。

张云雷听到喊声顿了两秒，随后淡淡地笑了：“那就看你有没有这个本事了。”

杨九郎站在原地，刺眼的太阳照得他直流汗，快要迷住了他的眼睛。他咬着牙齿，想要坚持，但是他内心里的燥热让他难受，却也只能咬牙切齿地坚持着。

等结束了他倒要看看是谁喊的这句话。

杨九郎太想取胜了。他从没觉得自己是好胜心强的人，他曾经以为自己就只是一个在路边扫地的普通军人，直到他遇见了张云雷。

他喜欢张云雷，这种喜欢和其他那些虚无的喜欢都不太一样。杨九郎认为的喜欢，就是让自己离的心上人的距离近一点，再近一点。最好能够陪在他的身旁。

因为上天能够让他遇见，已经是最好的事情了。

更何况有人说，张云雷这一次又一次的考核，是为了选拔队副。这个位置空缺了好久，实在没有谁能够配得上实力非凡的他。

杨九郎没有野心，但是愿意为了张云雷，逼自己一把。

心里有了执念最容易出错。最后一枪，本来已经是奇迹站在了最后一场的杨九郎，射出那一枪的时候，心都凉了。

他咬着牙闭上眼睛，安慰自己很好了，已经很棒了。但是他一睁眼看到张云雷盯着自己看，这一看仿佛要把杨九郎心里的软弱都看透。

他害怕自己失去这个机会，更害怕张云雷失望。

周围的笑声和鼓掌声太大了，不属于杨九郎。他站在队伍的最后面，张云雷怎么看都看不到那个地方。

张云雷想着杨九郎最多可能撑在后三轮，没想到他竟然站到了最后一轮。可怕的爆发力是让对手害怕的强大武器，不知深浅，让人捉摸不透。

也同样，这种爆发力的不稳定也是弊端。杨九郎因此没能站到最后。想到这里张云雷不自觉地笑了，这个杨九郎。他回头看了看床上的豆腐块，杨九郎叠的方正，他没舍得拆，自己新拿了一套被子盖。

他正想着呢，门口响起了急促的步子，紧接着他听到有人喊他。

“队长，张队长，你去看看吧，杨九郎和人起争执了。”

张云雷噌地一下站起来。

05

小腿破了一大块，汩汩地流着血。张云雷冷着脸毫不留情地将酒精倒在伤口上，痛得杨九郎只躲，咬着牙龇牙咧嘴地喊着。张云雷瞪了他一眼，仍不手软。

“闭嘴，喊什么啊，让别人听见我是侮辱你了吗？”

“队长，疼。”杨九郎疼得脸色都变了，求饶着看向张云雷。

“打架的时候怎么没想到疼呢？”张云雷冷笑了两声，“你真是能耐大了，输了比赛，不检讨自己的问题，还去惹事。”

“我没有，我气不过。”杨九郎又向后躲，小声咕哝，“他在我面前炫耀，他还说队副他当定了。”

“谁告诉你赢了这一场就能当队副了？”张云雷顿了顿，看向他，“是我太好说话了，所以队里谣言四起了是吗？”

“那我怎么知道，”杨九郎抱紧自己的腿小心翼翼地看着他，“我只知道，所有的测试我都要赢，所有的机会我都要有。”

“你想当队副？”张云雷倒是有些意外，他没想过杨九郎有这样的野心，这么拼命就为了当队副。

“我不想。”杨九郎摇了摇头，“但是我想在你身边呆着。”

说到这里杨九郎就觉得自己委屈，他也不想打架，他也没想过打架还会被张云雷知道。他不是惹是生非的人，也不希望张云雷觉得他是这样的人。但是他一抬头看见张云雷，什么话都说不出来了。

说什么都像是在辩解。

张云雷没有讲话，手上的动作也放柔了，酒精让杨九郎下意识地后退，张云雷抓住了他的脚腕，抬起头来看着他。

“还疼吗？”

“疼。”杨九郎点了点头，盯着自己的伤口看，“队长，我很努力了，我所有的努力都是为了你。”

“我只想着，能够离你近一点就可以了。我从扫树叶开始到现在，一直在努力，我生怕你只看一个结果就把一切都给决定了。所以我一定要做到最好，不能落下一点点。”

“所以你就靠着这些来邀功，甚至是亲我？”

杨九郎瘪了气没话说，静静地看着张云雷帮自己把伤口处理好。

“谢谢队长。”杨九郎动了动脚，还疼着但还能走，他失了态，恐怕张云雷已经对他失望了。他的心思，他的目的，全都翻来展现给张云雷看了。

他完了。

杨九郎踩在地面上，才走了两步手腕就被人攥住。杨九郎落入了张云雷的怀抱里，那双好看的眼睛离自己越来越近。

“队长……”杨九郎闭上了眼睛，张开双手回抱住了张云雷的腰，接受落在他脸上的吻。

“杨九郎你听着，我不喜欢软蛋。同样也不喜欢因为一次失败就觉得天地都崩塌的人。”

“我需要的人，是有能力站在我身边的人，他不仅要有实力，更是要有强大的自信，他要让人信服，宠辱不惊地和我一起来面对所有的事情。”

“而不是易怒易爆，因为一点小事就斤斤计较，和一个队里要一起战斗的兄弟拳头相向。”

“队长.....”杨九郎睁开眼睛看着张云雷。

“你的错你认吗？”

“认。”杨九郎低着头，心服口服。

“没关系，我等你。”张云雷攥着杨九郎的衣领，霸道又直白地含住他的唇，像是教育完孩子的家长，看着耷拉着脑袋的孩子，掏了掏口袋给他一块糖。

杨九郎因为打架斗殴，被记了大过。他重新回到了每天拿着扫帚扫树边的落叶。仍然有看热闹不嫌事大的人路过的时候扬起那才刚扫好的落叶，弄得漫天纷飞。

“杨九郎，你混了这么久怎么还在这里扫落叶啊？”

去你妈的。杨九郎咬牙切齿，却也只是重新开始，把落叶扫好。

06

好队员不常有。有的时候张九龄也会感叹张云雷太过狠心，谁还没打过架，男人之间打打架更能促进感情，何况受伤严重的还是杨九郎。

“我和你讲，王九龙也是我找了好久才找到的，杨九郎不错了，你现在还没个帮手要怎么办？”

“你要是知道杨九郎当时负重跑连名带姓叫你，你还会帮他说话吗？”张云雷神色如常，从口袋里掏个烟，还没叼到嘴里就被张九龄抽走。

“谁说的，不许抽烟，以身作则。”张九龄信奉君子报仇，多久都不晚。

“其实我觉得吧，杨九郎被记大过也是挺不错的。”张九龄把烟放进自己口袋里，“不尊重上级，活该他被记过。”

张云雷轻声地笑了笑。

杨九郎被记过的时候，队里出了很多流言。有人说杨九郎被叫到张云雷屋子里的那晚，屋子里有细碎的声音，让人遐想。

不仅仅是因为打架被记过，还是因为勾引队长，所以被队长记过，打回原点。张云雷没有表态过，每天做的也只是魔鬼训练着他的队员们。

一个个队员都成长起来，靠着张云雷一个人的力量，慢慢成为优秀的军人。清冷又温柔的张队长就像是一个传奇的人物，人人敬重又人人仰慕。

队副之位空缺，谁都想要补上去。上头问过张云雷，想要什么样的队副，张云雷掏了掏耳朵，摆了摆手，宁缺毋滥。

队里又一批新兵起来的时候，上头给张云雷安排了个队副，说是完完全全符合张云雷心中的人选。众人都想来看看这个队副到底是谁，能让张云雷也点头同意。

张九龄也拉着王九龙来看热闹，新兵锻炼的时候张九龄总会来看一下，让那些新兵蛋子看看军人的威风，树立起威信来。只是他这次刚一来，就无事可干。

新来的队副站在张云雷身边，身高和他相仿，手中拿着花名册，脸色严肃，扫视着还不知道会发生什么的新兵蛋子。

“杨九郎？”张九龄揉了揉眼睛，确认他没看错。杨九郎比以前更瘦了点，气场也比以前强大的多，完全看不出这曾经是一股冲劲，争强好胜的毛头新兵。

“他就是那个被记过的？”王九龙看了杨九郎一眼，回过头又看向张九龄一眼，“差不多得了，你盯着他看那么久干什么？”

“走啊，会会他去。”张九龄撸起袖子准备下去。

这一天杨九郎等的太久了，他站在张云雷的身边，看着那些年轻的视线，就好像看到了以前的自己。他曾经拼了命的在这里挥洒汗水，只为了能够离身边的人近一点。

他怀念曾经冲动的自己，也同样珍惜能够站在张云雷身边的现在。

一声哨响，他拿着笔记录着这群新兵的成绩，皱着眉头一如当初张云雷拿着花名册嫌弃自己的样子。生人勿近，谁都不敢惹这个看起来白白净净，下手快准狠的队副。

张云雷没拦住要上前挑衅的张九龄，坐在一旁看好戏。张九龄刚上前要招呼着，想着把杨九郎直呼自己名字的账给算清，没想到杨九郎看见他就抓住了他的头，拉到一边。

“张九龄你无不无聊。”

“嘿你这孙子。”

杨九郎没高兴理他，径直走向张云雷。走向张云雷这一路，他用了太多辛苦，他吃了苦头也被他人议论，但是那些流言一点都不能伤到他，他不在乎，任由人说，他不后悔在漫天黄叶中遇见了张云雷，那是他人生的开始。

杨九郎认为的喜欢，就是这样，他只要努力，离心上的人近一点，再近一点。有些感情，放在心里，陪伴度以日月 怎样都好。

他看见张云雷对着他笑，这让他想起了曾经挥汗如雨只为了一个奖励第一次亲张云雷的举动。现在回想起来，还真是小孩子脾气。

张九龄没占到便宜也自讨没趣，拉着王九龙走了，此时这里只剩下他们两人。杨九郎快步走过去，站到张云雷面前，乖乖地喊了一声。

“队长。”

“你还是这么没大没小的呢，人家隔壁队长带着队副来的，你多少给点面子，喊一声队长。”

“我说过了，我只服我喜欢的人，只喊一个人作队长。”

张云雷仰起头捏住杨九郎的脖子，给了他一个久违缠绵的吻。

“九郎，我等你好久了。”

“我也是。”

Fin


End file.
